Un mundo mejor
by Chia Moon
Summary: En un mundo caótico ella es la luz que brilla e ilumina sus días. Pero mascar la tragedia siempre será por encontrar un mundo mejor. Feliz cumple, querida Jacque )


Sé que es mañana. Que es una mierda. Que no merece ni ser regalado porque suena cruel. Pero quería darte un regalo por tu cumple, una cosa pequeña y terminó torciéndose lo hermoso con lo extraño y catastrófico. Perdóname, preciosa.

Que cumplas muchos más =D.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **~Un mundo mejor.**

 _Un día abrí los ojos y vi un campo de flores. Pensé que era lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida._

 _Era mentira._

 _Estaba dormido y soñaba que me despertaba en el sueño._

 _Qué curioso._

* * *

 _Hikari era una estrella_. De eso Yamato estaba seguro.

No había día que se despertara junto a ella y no lo pensara. Mientras la veía dormir en la otra camilla de la sucia habitación, acurrucada bajo la roída manta he intentado conservar el poco calor que le quedaba de la noche. Cuando el estridente sonido de alarma estallaba sobre sus cabezas.

Le gustaba fingir que podía quedarse más tiempo en la cama. Seguro que sus ojos soñadores querían atesorar un poco más lo que su mundo de sueños le hubiera mostrado. Quizás soñaba lo mismo que los otros niños: con un hogar, baños calientes, comida decente, una sonrisa maternal. O quizás soñaba lo mismo que muchos adolescentes: libertad, oportunidades, correr sin mirar atrás… enamorarse.

—Yamato, deja de pensar en las musarañas y levanta tu culo feo y blanco, mestizo de mierda.

Ahogó una palabrota en la almohada y bufó. Fulminó con la mirada al enorme vigilante que iba de catre en catre, asegurándose de que todos se levantaban y no remoloneaban. Cuando llegó al lecho de Hikari, esta se había levantado y desperezaba su cuerpo con tirones de brazos y movimientos de cintura.

¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando el mundo era tan gris?

¿Cómo podía brillar tanto cuando la oscuridad se cernía cada vez más en ellos?

Sus ojos se encontraron por un instante y esa cálida sonrisa le deslumbró más. Podía jurar hasta que acababa de acariciarle el corazón.

Empujó las sábanas con fuerza y se levantó de un salto.

Pudo ver chicos corriendo de un lado a otro, arrastrando catres y sábanas, buscando un hueco para poder lavarse en los viejos lavabos cuya agua era tan escasa. Ahí no había intimidad. Si querías lavarte de cuerpo entero, tenías que hacerlo delante de todos. No importaba si eras chico o chica. Tenían que asegurarse de que no sentías reparo en nada.

Yamato, Hikari y el resto de chicos estaban atrapados en uno de los turbulentos hitos de la historia que la gente más tarde llamaría "Los ángeles atrapados en las fauces del demonio". Un nombre demasiado estúpido para un campo de esclavitud infantil.

Un lugar al que no podías llamar hogar pero que muchos rumores aseguraban que luego lo echabas de menos.

Yamato lo odiaba. No había día que no pensara en escapar. Pero la vida fuera no era para nada un campo de rosas. No había vacas pastando o simplemente hierba verde en la que recostarte a descansar.

Y aun así, cualquier cosa era mejor.

—Hikari, te lo he dicho mil veces. Espera a que yo llegue para limpiarte.

La voz le llamó la atención y centró su interés en la pequeña discusión.

Hikari tenía un hermano mayor. Taichi. Un castaño alborotador que siempre estaba lleno de heridas. Los golpes era un regalo comparado a otras cosas. Su punto débil era claramente Hikari. Hacía mucho tiempo que le habían quitado otra persona importante.

Tenían catorce años cuando sucedió. Taichi había estado protegiendo a su hermana y una muchacha pelirroja. Consiguió evitar que se llevaran a su hermana. La otra chica no tuvo tanta suerte.

Taichi enloqueció desde entonces y se convirtió en un fantasma que siempre estaba sobre su hermana. Se dedicaba a protegerla noche y día. Dormía algunas veces bajo su catre. Se encargaba de cubrirla cada vez que se lavaban y gruñía a todo chico que se acercara a ella, aunque fuera solo para preguntarle algo.

Taichi se ofrecía cada vez que iban a por su hermana. Hasta ahora le había funcionado.

Yamato dudaba que sucediera más. Por más que Taichi quisiera ocultarlo, Hikari era hermosa. Era una estrella. Luminosa. Radiante. Aunque necesitara el sol para ello y no esas tristes paredes a las que estaban condenados.

—Hermano, está bien —suplicó Hikari por tercera vez cuando su hermano insistió en cubrirla con sus roídas ropas—. Las demás chicas también lo hacen.

Taichi desvió la mirada hacia las chicas que quedaban. De rostros marcados. Tristes ojos. Belleza opacada. Ninguna brillaba. Ninguna era Hikari.

Una de ellas se acurrucaba en un rincón, con la boca hinchada y parte de la ropa desgarrada. Nadie había ido en su auxilio. No se atrevían a tocarla.

Excepto Hikari.

Cuando la muchacha la vio se dedicó a curarla, a vendarla con las sábanas rotas o a susurrarle palabras de ánimo. La chica lloró en sus brazos por muchas horas. Taichi maldijo entre dientes y tiró de Hikari para volver a hacer lo de siempre. Algo que a Yamato le gustaba llamar modificación en secreto y que no le servía realmente de mucho pero que conformaba un poco al hermano.

Hikari se sometía a un rato de lucha contra su contraparte masculina en la que tenía que sufrir un cambio total de look. Taichi solía cortarle el cabello como un chico y colocarle sus camisetas para evitar que sus curvas se marcaran.

Cuando Hikari se desarrolló y sus senos y curvas anunciaron lo que era, Taichi se dio golpes contra una pared a base de puños, maldiciendo a la naturaleza.

Yamato no podía evitar comprenderle.

Él no tenía hermanas. Pero sí tuvo un hermano. Guapo. Demasiado guapo para ser un hombre. Se lo llevaron ante sus ojos. Todavía por las noches le parecía escuchar que le llamaba entre gritos. No podía dejar de imaginarse las barbaries que habían hecho con él.

Fue uno de esos días, en los que despertó empapado de sudor, que corrió al rincón que era usado como retrete y vomitó.

Nadie se despertaría a consolarle. O eso pensó.

Unas manos gentiles se habían posado sobre sus hombros y le acunaron. Realmente, Hikari había crecido, comprendió. Pero en ese momento, demasiado dolido por la separación con su hermano, no pudo pensar en lo bien que se sentía dentro de los brazos de esa estrella tan brillante.

Esas noches se repitieron y ella se levantaba cada una de ellas para sentarse a su lado y cobijarle. La diferencia llegaba por cada una de ellas, en las que del silencio pasaban al cuchicheo y risas ahogadas. Durante el día, las miradas. La observación.

Y el anhelo. Por su parte al menos.

Una vez que Taichi la dejaba respirar finalmente, Hikari volvía a sus tareas de cuidar a las demás chicas heridas, de querer alimentar sus esperanzas y recordarles que podían tener otra clase de vida. Las chicas se reían con o de ella, pero algo hacían.

El día en que Hikari perdió a Taichi fue el día en que entraron cargando pesadas mangueras de agua helada que les cortaron la piel y los dejaron rosados, temblorosos y con la cabeza en blanco.

Entre nubes de lágrimas y de gritos le vieron ser arrastrado por el suelo, dejar un reguero de piel y ropa y su último grito cuando la puerta de hierro se cerró tras ellos. Hombres trajeados de verde y máscaras de gas.

Hikari sollozó, apretó los dientes y suplicó que se lo devolvieran. Por supuesto, nadie la escuchó. Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de su llanto silencio o que se acurrucó contra él esa noche mientras temblaba y vomitaba la droga que habían utilizado dentro de aquella agua hiriente.

Yamato sí. Estuvo a su lado todo ese tiempo. Soportó las ganas de vomitar y vigiló por ella.

Decidió que la protegería a costa de su vida.

Pero Hikari se apartó de él. Se apartó del mundo.

El día que se la llevaron a ella fue cuando todo estalló en su cabeza. Se volvió loco y golpeó a varios de los hombres trajeados. Todos le miraron con horror, pues él nunca había sido así por nadie.

Hikari regresó dos meses después, con el rostro demacrado, el vientre hinchado y la luz apagada.

—¿Qué te han hecho? —preguntó una de las chicas a la que siempre había cuidado—. ¿Te han…?

—La han violado, no digas sutilezas. La verdad es esta la que tenemos. Nos sacan de aquí, nos hacen pruebas, nos violan y si les gustamos, volvemos aquí para luego más. Pero tú te has quedado preñada, princesa. Eso en tu vientre es un crio. ¿Verdad?

Yamato había apretado los puños, de pie, escuchando la conversación. Hikari no le volvió a mirar más. Ya no aceptaba su ayuda por la noche. Tampoco iba a socorrerle.

Días después, cuando se lo llevaron para golpearle, regresó para descubrir a Hikari en un rincón, tirada en el suelo y sangrando por las piernas. Las chicas se apartaban de ella, coloradas por esfuerzo, con los pies llenos de sangre.

—¡Qué habéis hecho!

Uno de los hombres entró. Disparó. Los cuerpos cayeron por el suelo. Él mismo se arrodilló. Tiró de Hikari para observarla.

Yamato vio su luz desvanecerse. Escaparse de sus ojos.

 _Soy libre. Al fin soy libre. Sí que existe un mundo mejor fuera._

Yamato cerró los ojos y observó. Observó mientras ella se marchaba. Mientras abandonaba todo.

Años después, Yamato abandonaba las instalaciones con un número tatuado en su muñeca derecha. Una mochila sobre el hombro y el alma seca.

Si alguien le preguntara algún día por qué logró sobrevivir. Si le señalaban las cicatrices de su cuerpo o querían saber su historia.

Probablemente él contestaría que ya murió años atrás, cuando todavía era inocente y creía en la esperanza del amor.

Años después, descubrió que Takeru, su hermano, estaba vivo. Había logrado escapar gracias a un accidente en el vehículo en el que lo trasladaban. Pero al escapar cayó enfermo y de la fiebre que sufrió, había perdido el recuerdo de cómo regresar. Estuvo años buscándole.

Yamato y él se fundieron en un abrazo casi interminable.

Miraron la puesta de sol, demasiado viejos. Demasiado cansados.

Aunque sus cuerpos no lo fueran tanto.

—Iban a venderme a una casa rica. Lo que he descubierto es que experimentaron con muchos chicos. ¿Recuerdas a las mujeres, hermano? A ellas las violaban e injertaban vida dentro con la esperanza de que fecundaran. Todos fallaron menos un experimento. Descubrí que le llamaron la luz de la espera. Pero falló. No sé bien por qué, pero falló. Me alegro. También de que esto haya terminado.

Pero Yamato sabía que nunca terminaría. Conocía a la chica que ellos llamaban la luz de la espera. Había amado a esa niña. Y se la arrebataron.

Sus pesadillas continuarían. Estaría ahí, de nuevo, impotente, gritándose a sí mismo que se moviera, que la salvara. Que avisara al soldado antes de que ocurriera nada.

Pero por más que uno quiera cambiar el pasado, no se puede.

No hay forma de arreglarlo.

Takeru encontró a otros supervivientes. Taichi fue uno de ellos. Cuando le contó lo que había pasado con Hikari cayó al suelo, destrozado, llorando y culpándose. Tenía el cuerpo destrozado de tantas cicatrices.

Yamato, se arrodilló junto a él, recogió el arma que Taichi llevaba colgando del cinturón y la apretó contra su pecho. Taichi no se movió.

Él sí.

Y la oscuridad llegó con su abrazo.

Y era cierto. Hikari, su estrella, tenía razón. Ahí fuera había un mundo mejor.

 **Fin**

 **04 de Enero del 2017**

* * *

Lo siento. Demasiado trágico.

Está basado en los campos de concentración en los que las personas eran tratadas como alimañas, explotadas y violadas por simplemente ser de una religión diferente o de un país. Incluso por la sangre que llevaran dentro.

Mi idea era hacer algo más bonito porque es para el cumpleaños, pero en serio que esto me traumatizó y no pude hacer otra cosa.

 **Jacque,** linda, sé que no es la gran cosa, que a veces lo material es mejor que unas letras desde lejos, otras es justo al contrario, pero mi presente deja mucho que desear. No obstante, te deseo que seas feliz en tu nacimiento, gracias por nacer, me alegro mucho de haberte conocido y tener la oportunidad de hacer algo por ti.

Felicidades.

Feliz año 2018.


End file.
